


The Changes in My Mind

by wonhoshly



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mention of Death, Mentioned Seongjoong, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, Work In Progress, help me tag, mentioned Woosan, minjongsang?? bff, suddenly i don't know what tags are, what's mingi yeosang jongho ship name?, yunsang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoshly/pseuds/wonhoshly
Summary: A soulmate au (that no one asked for) where everyone will have a monochromatic tattoo appeared at any part of their bodies at some points of their lives. The tattoo will light up when both souls stand at a place where there were only the two of them there - coincidentally or not. If they are the destined soulmates, the tattoos will light up permanently at the same time. But what happens when one lights up and one does not?
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 21
Kudos: 45





	1. crescent.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from Yerin Baek's lovelovelove. I love Yerin Baek. Give her a listen, you won't regret it. 
> 
> ps: i hope this is to everyone's liking. i gave it a try hhhhh
> 
> also, i love yunsang so much i wrote this on my lunch breaks lmao

Jeong Yunho, 24 years old. A fresh business study graduate who was into his sixth month of working in a sales department as a sales executive at his dream company — Mars Corp.. Also, a young man who had not found his soulmate, but it was no big deal because “I need to climb my way up and be whatever that’s higher than an executive.” Jeong Yunho was in no rush for a soulmate except for his colleagues who kept on asking him questions on why a very good looking, tall and smart (that was what they said) guy like him still had not found his soulmate. 

“Come on. It’s not like finding a soulmate has anything to do with looks or our traits.” Yunho commented before quietly staring at his monochromatic crescent moon tattoo on his right wrist. To be honest, the first few weeks was okay to hear all those praises but it had been months now and discomfort was all he felt.

“Yeah. You’re saying that because you have _the_ look. Our ugly asses had to make do with whatever we got.” A colleague remarked, to which Yunho only softly chuckled at. 

“Good morning, everyone.” 

A deep, but soft voice made Yunho and his colleagues turned their heads. They all returned the bow that the voice gave. 

“Hey. Kang Yeosang, isn’t it? Why are you here?” Yunho’s head of department had asked. 

“Yes. I’m Kang Yeosang, from the accounting department. Our side’s pantry’s water heater was not functioning so I came here.” He explained himself and proceeded to make himself a cup of hot chocolate. 

“If you’re Kang Yeosang of the accounting department, then you must be the one without the mark, right?” Yunho’s another colleague probed. 

Upon hearing that, Yunho noticed how Yeosang’s posture visibly stiffened and his stirring of his hot drink stopped too. He knew who Yeosang was because they both reported for duty on the same day and they were of the same age - but never really had a proper conversation with him except for asking for quotation lists.

Yeosang then turned with his cup of hot drink in his hands. 

“Yes. I’m the one without the tattoo.” Yeosang smiled and slightly bowed while saying, “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I’m heading back to my work station.” 

“What a cold guy. I heard they said his work was good but he was very bad at socializing. You know, living in his own bubble kinda dude.” Yunho’s colleague who was only a few years older than him said. 

While his colleagues continued gossiping about Yeosang and other people that Yunho had never even heard their names of, he wondered if it really was possible for people to not have their tattoos even at 24. He ought to be grateful now. At least he had his monochromatic tattoo when he was 17 and not getting a soulmate at his age _really_ was not a problem. Or is it? 

***

The next day, Yunho had decided to have his breakfast at the accounting department’s pantry to avoid his gossipy colleagues. Yesterday’s breakfast was tiring enough and he was scolded by Representative Director Kim for hanging out with the gossipy group of staffs. Thankfully, he overheard someone saying that the accounting department had their water heater fixed.

When he entered the said pantry, he was welcomed with a face that he was familiar but not friendly with who was in the middle of dragging a stool across the pantry. 

“What are you doing?” Yunho started curiously.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Yeosang returned the question. 

“I need to use the water heater. I heard it was fixed already.” _I asked him first._ “What’s the stool for?” 

“Someone must’ve placed my cup up there. I can’t reach it.” Yeosang told flatly. “Why is it always my cup every time?” He whined quietly but was loud enough for Yunho to hear. 

Yunho smiled softly to the whining and made his way to stand next to Yeosang who was about to take his shoes off to stand on the stool. 

“Which compartment is it? Let me help you.” The taller offered. 

“Here. Right on top my head. It’s a red cup with a huge strawberry on it.” The shorter pointed with his forefinger and slipped on his shoe back. He watched silently when Yunho easily pulled the cup closer to the edge and carefully brought it down. _Must be fun to be this privileged._

“Here you go.” Yunho handed the cup to the owner. “Strawberry?” 

“It was a gift from my friend. I had to accept and use it or he’ll sulk if I don’t.” The younger briefed defensively. 

“Not sure who’s nicer. You or your housemate.” The older replied with a chuckle. 

They let silence engulfed them as they sat on their stools while sipping their hot drinks and Yunho could not help but think how the accounting department really was a quiet department because there was almost no sound can be heard except for the busy keyboard sound - unlike his department where people are either gossiping or complaining on how their sales plans were rejected by Director Park. 

Being with Yeosang reminded Yunho of his head of department’s question about his tattoo yesterday.

“About your tattoo—“ 

“I don’t have it. Don’t ask me why. I don’t know either.” The smaller of the two cut Yunho off. He harshly ruffled his ash grey hair as if to show how annoyed he was with the question. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you with my question.” The other apologized and regretfully rubbed on his monochromatic crescent tattoo on his wrist, realizing how they were nothing other than colleagues who barely said anything to each other. “You can just ignore me. I’m a bother to you.” 

“No. You’re not a bother. I’m just tired of people asking me this on a daily basis. And it’s not like I really care if I have it or not.” Said Yeosang in a breath. “Anyway. Enjoy your drink and thanks for helping me to get my cup. Have a great day ahead.” He added and made his way out of the pantry without waiting for Yunho to reply to him. 

Yunho watched as Yeosang’s figure disappeared. _He really is bad at socializing._

_***_

After giving tonnes of excuses to his colleagues on why he cannot join them for “sushi for lunch?”, Yunho made his way to the rooftop of their company’s building to get some fresh air. He opted to skip lunch that day because he knew that when meeting up with his two friends - soulmates San and Wooyoung - after work, he would have to spend a lot because of their extravagant tastes and appetites in food.

The rooftop he was going to was decorated withall kinds of cacti, some ornaments hung at the wooden gazebobuilt there as suggested by the director, who said “if you need a place to rest, please go to the rooftop to clear your hearts and minds.” _What a kind-hearted director. No wonder why his soulmate, Representative Director Kim was so whipped for him._

When he arrived at the open space rooftop, Yunho saw a glimpse of Yeosang’s figure, whom he had the chance to talk with a few days ago. He noticed there was a sandwich wrap and a canned milk tea on the bench he was sitting on. Yunho stood in his place behind the door after softly closing it and was oddly thankful when Yeosang did not turn to the creaky sound of the rusty door. Then the brunet continued gazing at the serene sight that was Kang Yeosang. He watched how Yeosang’s ash grey hair was softly blown away by the wind and how the droplets of water from the heavy rain earlier falling from the wooden hut created what Yunho thought as a filter to overlay the view in front of him. 

Yunho was not sure what exactly that captivated him, but the way the shorter had his eyes closed, head slightly tilted up and how the sunlight slowly appeared after the rain bathing his milky white skin really had him mesmerized. That was only until he heard Yeosang suddenly started to break his peaceful trance. 

“Rainbow! Rainbow! Oh my god! I saw a rainbow! I need to take a picture! Phone! _Phone!_ ” The smaller screamed his heart out and fished for his phone from his pocket and excitedly took pictures of the said rainbow from different angles, still unaware of a pair of eyes that were watching him. “I need to make a wish!” He added as he clasped his hands together and closed his eyes to make his wish. 

The taller who witnessed the moment of pure bliss in front him then unknowingly smiled and absentmindedly took his phone out too to take pictures of the moving images before his eyes. _Wait- do people make wish upon a rainbow?_

It was when Yunho thought he was done with a 15 seconds video, an Instagram boomerang and a series of pictures of Yeosang and the rainbow, he noticed there was something on his wrist under the sleeve of his dark grey shirt. 

With his right hand still holding his phone, Yunho slightly rolled up his sleeve with his free hand and what he saw made him gasped loudly and almost made him drop his precious fully-loaned expensive phone. 

For the first time, after his monochromatic tattoo appeared 7 years ago, the crescent moon finally lights up and changed its colour to a bright and shiny yellow, but it weirdly flickered to monochrome once again when Yeosang’s voice who probably had heard his gasp earlier startled Yunho from his unexpected discovery. 

“You’re okay? How long have you been here? I didn’t notice you.” Yeosang blurted out of curiosity when he approached the older, with his empty can and sandwich wrap in his hand. _Oh god! He saw me?!_

“I’m not okay.” Yunho murmured almost inaudibly. 

“What?” The shorter probed. 

“I said I’m not okay!” The taller unknowingly yelled and it surprised them both. _Oh god. I didn’t mean to yell._

“Geez. You don’t have to yell.” The other remarked and walked past Yunho to exit the rooftop, leaving Yunho all confused at the situation he was in. 

Yunho turned around after the rusty door behind him was forcefully closed from the inside. He stood there staring at the door, racking his brain to process his finding.

“It’s him?” 

***

After his crescent moon tattoo flickered the other day, Yunho could not help but wonder what was going on with him. Did he find his soulmate or did he not? He could have sworn on his life that he saw the tattoo lit up and went back to its original colour when Yeosang approached him.

_Kang Yeosang? Is it really him?_

At this moment, it was really hard for Yunho to conclude on anything because _one,_ the guy did not have his tattoo _yet._ Two, he did not know how to approach him again because the only thing that can make Yunho interact with him was quotations - _that’s right! Quotations!_ Yeosang worked in the accounting department so he can pretend like he needed help in quotations. 

“Let’s see what do I need for this month’s promo.” Yunho mumbled to himself, eyes focused on his computer screen for his sales plan. “What? They got all the quotations already. Never mind. Let’s see my staff claim.” 

He continued to go through his planner in case he had any expenses that he can get back from his company and “Ha! I haven’t made the expense claims for my site visit this month. Okay! Here we go.” The curious young man roused from his seat and strode confidently to the accounting department and when he reached the area, he bowed at a staff that he had never met before sheepishly asking, “Excuse me. Where is Kang Yeosang’s work station?” 

“Yeosang? He’s there, at the corner.” The staff with a pair of thick glasses replied. 

“Ah. Thank you. Have a nice day ahead.” Yunho uttered gratefully. _Corner? That’s like the best spot in this company._

And when Yunho reached the said corner, the first thing he saw was the younger’s pouty mouth folding a towel. He leaned casually at Yeosang’s cubicle wall before asking, “What’s that?” 

The smaller tilted his head up and blinked his eyes once and twice at the huge boy standing in front of his work station. “What brings you here?” 

“I need to make an expense claim. Help me revise them.” The bigger of the two said. “Are those towel dolls?” He questioned when he noticed there were four more white towel dolls next to Yeosang’s keyboard. 

“Yeap. They’re cute, aren’t they? Just leave your claim form. I’ll email you when I had it checked.” The younger instructed, eyes and hands still fixed on folding the towel. 

_He won’t even give me a chance._

“Right. Thanks.” Yunho murmured before taking a last glance at the clumsily arranged towel dolls and purposely walked slowly in case the younger would call for him. Sadly, he did not and the older abruptly made a U-turn when the curiosity in him built up as high as a mountain. 

Yunho then frantically kneeled in front of Yeosang and hooked his chin on the accountant’s table. 

Yeosang stared weirdly at the brunet but no word came out of his mouth because he was not going to lie that the proximity surprised him. Plus, the audacity for the gigantic boy to stare back at him like a puppy was _really_ a bother. 

“I know you won’t like this but please just answer me once and I won’t ask you again.” Yunho whispered in a breath. 

The other rolled his eyes at the disclaimer but proceeded to say “What is it?” nonetheless and stopped folding his towel dollsto cross his arms over his chest and stared at Yunho.

“Your soul- no, _first_. Your tattoo. Aren’t you curious of what it might be?” The taller asked out of sheer concern.

“Not really but I think I want it to be a bunny but like I said, I don’t really care.” Yeosang sighed but he knew he cannot quite blame Yunho for asking. 24 was indeed a very late age to not be having a tattoo. 

“So, no thoughts on your soulmate either?” Yunho probed again. 

“I chose not to think about it.” The ash grey haired boy let out. “Like- what if, my soulmate is a serial killer? I don’t want—“

“ _What?_ No! Your soulmate isn’t a serial killer. What kind of logic is that?” The older blurted out and covered his mouth quickly when he realized he had made a noise. 

“Pfft. That’s a possibility, you know?” Yeosang quipped. “I’d rather not meet them. They could be evil.” 

“But they’re not.” Yunho deferred sulkily. 

The accountant stared at the boy kneeling in front of him. _I’ve never seen him this up close._ “How do you know?” 

Yunho only shrugged when he realized he could not just blatantly say _oh my crescent tattoo changed its colour when I saw you the other day_. “Serial killers don’t get soulmates. The universe knows.” 

Yeosang uncrossed his arms and continued folding his towel again when he heard that. “You know what? I’m just gonna say this once. I know you cared but I don’t know why you do, but really, this soulmate talk is unimportant to me. What more with I still don’t have my tattoo. So, whatever happens, happens.” He let out without sparing Yunho a look. 

“Yeah. You’re right.” The older let out a dejected sigh. _Until he has his own tattoo and the colour changes, I can’t just put two and two together._ “I’m leaving now. Have fun with your towels and don’t forget my claim.” Yunho got up and bowed slightly to the accountant before making his way to his department. 

Yeosang observed quietly as the tall boy walked away and let out a frustrated sigh, thinking, _what’s with him anyway?_

_***_

Later that night, Yunho was dragged by his colleagues to a drinking party at a BBQ house. He turned them down at first, but no one was listening to his reasoning and all he knew now, he was already seated at the long table with everyone yelling and shouting about each other’s achievements. 

“Oh? Isn’t that the accounting team?” Yunho’s department head asked when he noticed some familiar faces from the said team. “Never knew they know how to have fun too. There were like 5 of them but they’re loud too apparently.” He commented. 

Yunho turned his head to the direction pointed by his superior and it caught him by surprise when he saw Yeosang was there - but it was obvious to him that Yeosang was dragged too actually. Judging on how much distressed his face looked like right now. They were 3 tables apart but Yunho really can see how wasted Yeosang was already. _Poor guy._

***

Thankfully, the drinking party ended earlier than Yunho had expected. Some of his colleagues suggested that they leave earlier because tomorrow is a weekend and everyone had plans with their families and friends. Yunho had none and all he wanted to do was sleep all day long. 

As soon as he stepped out of the BBQ house, he heard one of his female colleagues saying, “Poor guy. I wonder where he lives at.” He tried to brush it off at first but when someone had asked, “Mr. Kang? Where do you live? Should we call a taxi for you?” 

_Mr. Kang? No one in my department is a ‘Kang’._ Yunho pondered to himself and made his way to the commotion only to find a certain Kang Yeosang dozing off on a bench in front of the BBQ house. 

When Yunho was about to step closer to Yeosang, he noticed beneath the sleeve of his baby blue shirt, his monochromatic crescent tattoo suddenly changed its colour to that bright and shiny yellow again. _Really? Now? Wait- is it him or is there anyone else?_

Yunho looked around him and he knew most of his colleagues were all with a soulmate already and his subconscious mind told him that it could be any strangers on the street too. 

“Does any of you know where he lives? Or know his friend?” The female colleague asked again, pulling Yunho out of his cloud of thoughts. 

“I know where he lives at.” Yunho announced out of the blue and chanced a glance at Yeosang who was probably already dead to the world. 

“You do?” The colleague probed for confirmation. 

“Yeah. I do.” _I don’t._ Yunho lied but there was something else he needed to confirm now. “Just leave him to me. I’ll make sure he’ll be okay.” _Can’t believe his own team left him here._

“Well, if you say so. Then we’re leaving now. Take care and be safe Yunho.” Everyone said almost simultaneously. 

Yunho watched as his colleagues left him and Yeosang, then turned to stare intently at him. He bent down and the first thing that came to his mind was how Yeosang did not really reek of alcohol. _It must be his tolerance then._

“Hey! Wake up!” The older tried to get Yeosang back to life. He shook Yeosang’s narrow shoulder with his right hand - where his tattoo was at - and noticed how the crescent moon was still lit up. _Is it really him? I really can’t tell since he still doesn’t have his tattoo._

“Hey. Can you walk?” Yunho queried concernedly when he saw Yeosang was struggling to open his eyes. He waved his hand in front of the drunk accountant.

“Mingi? You’re here?” The younger asked groggily.

“Mingi? I’m Yunho. Your colleague.” The older re-introduced himself. _Who’s Mingi?_ “Can you walk? Tell me your address. I’ll get a taxi for both of us.” Yunho instructed. 

“Hmm. I live over there.” Yeosang replied drunkenly, randomly pointing at the streets. “There. At the karaoke. Drop me there.” 

Yunho snickered at Yeosang’s drunk behaviour. He decided to ignore the brightly shining crescent moon on his wrist for now. All he wanted to do was take Yeosang home, shower and sleep his agony off - thinking maybe tomorrow the crescent moon will dim. 

“Come on. Get up. Let’s just stay at my place first.” Yunho offered one-sidedly when he saw a nod from the wasted accountant. 

“Mingiiiiii. Carry me.” Yeosang whined after struggling to get up to sit on the bench. “Jongho, please.” He whined again with half lidded eyes and arms wide opened.

The taller froze in his place. _Now who’s Jongho?_ He sighed heavily when Yeosang showed no will to get up on his two feet. 

“You left me with no choice. I’ll carry you but I hope you don’t suddenly become amnesiac tomorrow. For whatever reason, please remember this.” Yunho mumbled to himself as he turned forward, repositioned his backpack to his front and kneeled on one knee so it would be easier for Yeosang to get on him. “Hop on.” 

“Yeay! Mingi best boy!” Yeosang cheered while climbing on to Yunho’s sturdy back and broad shoulder. “This doesn’t feel like Mingi.” He slurred and slotted his cheek on the nape of Yunho’s neck.

“Of course, it doesn’t feel like Mingi because I’m Yunho.” The older remarked annoyedly. _What is this feathe_ ry _feeling? Did he not eat at all?_ “Now just be quiet and don’t you dare throw up.”

***

The sunlight that entered the room through the white curtains woke Yeosang up from his sleep. He tried to blink away the brightness and internally grateful when he managed to properly open his eyes, despite the struggle. He gazed at the flailing white fabrics as he remained sprawled on his stomach with his cheeks squished on the fluffy pillow for a few moments before realizing _what the hell? I don’t have white curtains!_

He jolted up so suddenly that it made his head dizzy and with the aftermath of drinking from last night, he really was in the verge of exploding. Yeosang scanned his own body and let out a sigh of relief when he noticed he was still clad in his all grey suit - although he was a bit puzzled where did his necktie go and his hands reflexively went on to button up his cream shirt. 

“Where is this place? It’s all white unlike my rainbow themed room.” Yeosang mumbled to himself while getting off the huge bed. Only when he stepped on the floor, he noticed that he was barefooted. “Where are my socks?” 

Yeosang then mindlessly continued to explore the unknown place. He tiptoed around the room and could not help but unknowingly smiled at the baby photos clipped on a wall grid in the room. _Seriously, whose room is this?_ He turned to look at the closed door and then his eyes caught the sight of his phone on the nightstand - how it was plugged to the charger warmed his heart. _What a nice stranger._ Yeosang’s innocent mind concluded. 

“Should I go out? But what if the stranger is a serial killer? What if he charged my phone so he can ask me to transfer a huge amount of—“

The clacking sound of the door being opened from outside stopped Yeosang from his wild imagination. He reflexively jumped onto the bed again and wrapped himself with the comforter, frantically screaming, “Don’t kill me! Don’t kill me! I’m poor!” 

“What the- Hey! It’s me. Yunho.” Said the voice that appeared from behind the door. “Hey! It’s me.” He tried again introducing himself as he sat at the edge of the bed and only frowned at the unintelligible replies from Yeosang from under the comforter. _He seems so detached from everyone but this is actually how he is? Cute._

When Yunho saw no more movement from under the comforter, he softly patted on it and once again saying, “It’s me. Your colleague. Jeong Yunho. Come out of here.” He let out tenderly, not wanting to scare the younger. 

Meanwhile, under the comforter, _what the hell? Jeong Yunho? What happened to me last night? What happened to us?_ Feeling embarrassed of the state he was in now, Yeosang slowly slipped his head out of the comforter to peek at the older. He briefly saw Yunho clad in a neon green windbreaker and slipped inside the comforter again. 

“Are you planning to stay in my bed for the rest of the day?” Yunho teased the shorter as he repeatedly poked the comforter and when he heard a muffled giggle coming from Yeosang, he unknowingly chuckled and went on to check on his wrist. _Good. Don’t light up so suddenly_. “Come on. Get up now.”

The smaller then rose to kneel on the bed and placed his palms on his thighs with his head held low. “H-hi.” That was all he managed to let out. 

“Hi, there.” Yunho chuckled again at the sight of Yeosang’s messy hair and he raised his hand to smooth down the younger’s ash grey hair but stopped immediately when Yeosang raised his head. _Aww, his hair is so fluffy._

“Sorry, but do you mind explaining why I’m here?” Yeosang asked bashfully. “I mean, I know I had a few drinks last night but I remember Mingi carrying me home. But somehow, I’m here, in your room.”

_Mingi? That name again._

“Who’s Mingi?” The older questioned, ignorant of Yeosang’s earlier wonder. 

“I asked you first.” 

“You’re in my room. Answer me first.”

At the dictation, Yeosang rolled his eyes. 

“Mingi is my best friend and housemate. Now answer my question.” Yeosang replied with his eyes boring sharply into Yunho’s curious ones. 

“And who’s Jongho?” The brunet prodded again. 

“My other housemate. A year younger than me and now answer my question or I swear to God I’ll lose my mind here.” Yeosang threatened. 

“You passed out last night. In front of the BBQ house. It seems like your colleagues abandoned you. My team leader saw you on the bench and I lied to everyone saying I know where your house is because apparently no one knows you personally. Also, you were dead drunk and kept on whining for Mingi and Jongho - which wasn’t helping at all. So, I carried you here - to my place - my room. The end.” Yunho told in a breath. He had to fight the urge to laugh when he saw Yeosang’s six stages of embarrassment - how his face turned redder and more flustered the more he continued talking. 

“Oh my god.” Yeosang muttered under his breath. He rubbed his face and lowered his head once again. 

As if understanding that Yeosang needed time to process everything, Yunho remained silent and only stared at the crown of Yeosang’s head. 

After a few moments of lamenting himself internally, Yeosang raised his head up and calmly gazed into Yunho’s eyes.

Now that Yunho finally had the better view of Yeosang’s face, with his bangs pulled backwards, Yunho realized how good - more like great - looking Yeosang was. The birthmark under his left eye was eye catching and the colour of his eyes was a beautiful light brown.

“Your birthmark is pretty.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

They both blurted out simultaneously. 

“What?” Yeosang quickly asked. 

“I said your birthmark is pretty.” Yunho repeated. 

“Well, I said I’m sorry.” The younger ignored the flatter and re-emphasised his apology. 

“Thank me.” The older ordered. 

“For carrying me here? Of course, thank you for carrying me to your place and giving me a dark history. Finally, a reason for me to never drink again. Mingi was right after all.” Yeosang groaned in a breath. 

“For that and also thank me for saying your birthmark is pretty.” Yunho oddly requested.

“Uh. Are you okay? Because this is suddenly so uncomfortable.” The accountant remarked, to which Yunho only breathily chuckled.

“Sorry but it’s just that we both came to the company at the same time and I can’t recall seeing your forehead once and I’ve only just noticed you have a birthmark.” The other clarified lengthily. 

Yeosang then quickly fixed his hair until it fully covered his forehead and a little part of his birthmark. 

“Well, I should head home now. They’re probably worried of me.” The shorter changed the topic at the awkward silence that filled up the room. “Excuse me, I need to get my phone.” He told Yunho who was in the way between him and his phone on the nightstand. 

Instead of giving way to Yeosang, Yunho casually went on to plug off the charger and handed the phone to Yeosang. 

“Oh, crap. I need to go home now. Jongho said it’s code red.” Said Yeosang after reading the notifications on his lockscreen and jumped off the huge bed, ignoring the surprise look on Yunho’s face. “Where’s my bag?” He asked after turning to look at the house owner who was also already on his feet. 

“I’ll walk you home.” The taller said. 

“No. It’s fine. Just tell me where my bag is and—“

“I said I’ll walk you home. Let me or I won’t give you your bag and necktie.” Yunho threatened with a shrug. _If he’s my soulmate, I’d at least need to know who those two are._

“Fine. Just give me those now and walk me home if you insist.” Yeosang agreed to Yunho’s offer as to not waste time, because if Jongho warned him of a code red, it only meant he has to deal with Mingi’s childish wrath. 

***


	2. rainbow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what yeosang has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve got some time to update. hope you’ll like it. 
> 
> ALSO, INCEPTION!!!!! the whole album!!! other than the title track and thanxx, to the beat is definitely my favourite. but the whole album is great. definitely a no-skip album. hopefully they’ll get their third, fourth, fifth and more wins for this era.

The walk to Yeosang’s apartment was filled with both Yunho and Yeosang talking about things that happened in their university lives, at work and a little bit on how Yeosang thought Director Park of their company was the nicest employer he ever had and how he was planning to never leave the company unless they fire him. 

The younger said that from Yunho’s place, it will only take them around 15 to 20 minutes of walking to his apartment. To which Yunho suggested they can get on the bus together to the office next time, but Yeosang was reluctant to it, saying, “we’re not friendly yet”, and Yunho sulkily hit him on his arm to the remark. 

In between their conversation and the walk, Yunho noticed how their shoulders kept on bumping on to each other and his mind then went straight to the tattoo on his wrist. He looked around him and there was no one else there except for them at the empty street. He slowly raised his right hand to see if the tattoo on his wrist will change color when he is alone with Yeosang. 

Yunho quietly took a deep breath before glancing at his wrist and “Oh, shit.” 

“What?” Yeosang abruptly stopped walking and so did Yunho when he heard the other suddenly cursed. 

In a split second, the taller hid his wrist by pulling down his sleeve to hide his monochromatic crescent moon tattoo that (un)expectedly changed its color to  _ that _ bright and shiny yellow. Yunho shook his head nervously when there was no word he could utter to reply the younger. 

“You’re weird.” Yeosang commented and beckoned for Yunho to start walking after saying they were close to his apartment now. 

Yunho was thankful when Yeosang made no effort to converse more now because he was scared he could suddenly say his tattoo changed its color when there was only the accountant with him. He preferred it more not to scare Yeosang with his own agony so he kept it to himself for now. 

“HYUNG!” Out of the blue, a loud shriek broke Yunho’s trail of thoughts and in front of him, he saw a tough looking boy clad in a black hoodie, paired with a black shorts and had that signature Adidas slides on. 

“Oh, Choi Jongho!” Yeosang shouted back and jogged towards the boy. “Where’s Mingi?” 

“Mingi hyung went to the convenience store for awhile. He should be back in a moment and I need to leave. My coach suddenly said I have a practice today. Gotta go- oh, who’s this?” Jongho asked midway when he noticed Yunho approaching slowly from behind Yeosang. 

“Hi. I’m Yeosang’s colleague, Jeong Yunho. He was at my place last night. Sorry to have caused you worry.” Yunho bowed as he introduced himself. He could not help but noticed how Jongho had a bright red apple tattoo under his left ear.  _ Wow, he’s got a soulmate, apparently. _

“Oh, hi. I’m Jongho but I’m not the one you should be explaining yourself to, it’s Mingi hyung actually.” Jongho returned the bow and turned to Yeosang who was just quietly watching the ice breaking session to say, “gotta go now. Good luck with Mingi hyung. He’s cranky because he was up all night waiting for, oh crap there he is! Bye, hyung and hyung’s colleague!” Jongho quickly said and made a run to the opposite direction. 

“KANG YEOSANG!” 

Yunho and Yeosang turned at the same time upon hearing the second time Yeosang’s name was pronounced in caps lock. 

Yunho glanced back and forth at Yeosang and Mingi (he assumed) who sprinted towards their direction before stepping aside to avoid what was coming to his way. 

“Kang Yeosang! Kang Yeosang! _Kang!_ _Yeosang!_ Where were you?” Mingi ugly sobbed into Yeosang’s shoulder the moment he had the shortest of them in his arms. “Why didn’t you answer my calls and my texts? _Why?_ I thought they sold you already.” 

Yeosang who reflexively hooked his chin onto Mingi’s shoulder then bashfully stared back at Yunho who was obviously very puzzled at the whole situation. 

“Dude, get off me first. Someone’s watching.” Yeosang pleaded when he felt the hug was too much with the presence of a spectator. The judging look on Yunho’s face made him uncomfortable.

“Who?” Mingi let Yeosang go but only to circle his long limbs around Yeosang’s neck and placed his chin on top of Yeosang’s head, back hugging him. “Who are you? Why are you with Yeosang? Who are you to Yeosang? How did you know—”

“Mingi, be quiet,  _ please _ . My head hurts and I said get off me.” Yeosang said in between gritted teeth while mercilessly elbowing Mingi to stop latching onto him. “Let me explain.” 

“Shoot.” Standing next to Yeosang now, the red haired boy replied shortly, arms crossed over his chest with a plastic bag hanging around his wrist.

“This is Yunho. Jeong Yunho. My colleague. I passed out after a few drinks—”

“ _ This _ is why I said you shouldn’t—”

“Let me finish?” He raised his index finger to quiet Mingi down. “So I passed out and no one knows where I live and Yunho took me in his care, so thanks to him I’m not sold yet.” Yeosang explained the gist of the story, refusing to tell him the whole thing thinking Mingi will unnecessarily freak out. Let’s not go back to the time in university when Mingi panic-lodged a police report saying Yeosang was kidnapped when he was actually burning the midnight oil at the library with his phone dead.  _ Well, that’s pretty much it anyway. _

The moment Yeosang finished his story, Mingi then stepped forward towards Yunho and the two tall boys somehow engaged in a staring battle. The battle ended when a sharp “Song Mingi” was heard from Yeosang. 

“I’m Yunho.” The brunet politely held out his hand for a handshake. He smiled softly when Mingi reciprocated his offer and at the same time was internally grateful that his tattoo turned monochromatic again.  _ The color’s gone when someone else appeared too. _

“I’m Song Mingi. The best friend, guardian and housemate.” The youngest of all introduced himself and stepped backwards to stand next to Yeosang again. 

The snowflake tattoo on Mingi’s forearm was eye-catching to Yunho despite it being monochromatic too.  _ Seems like they both haven’t found their soulmates but at least Mingi has the tattoo.  _

“Are you in a rush? If you’re not, why not join us for a cup of hot chocolate or something? Mingi and I don’t drink coffee but Jongho does. If you want, I’ll serve you his instant coffee.” Yeosang’s invitation made Yunho snapped his up head from staring at Mingi’s tattoo. 

“Nahh. I’m good. I’ll just head home again and sleep. I was just curious about where you live. Just in case you got drunk again, I’ll know where to drop you off.” Yunho declined teasingly. 

“If he’s drunk again, I’ll be there to pick him up.” Mingi interrupted sternly. “Don’t trouble yourself, dude.” 

“Mingi, please. Yunho’s a nice guy. I was the one who was a bother to him.” Said Yeosang with a roll of his eyes. 

“You’re not a bother. Just so you know that. I like being with you.” Yunho confessed sincerely. 

“Woah, woah! Hold up, buddy. That’s like too much now. Now go home and sleep. Yeosang needs to be punished for making Jongho and I stayed up late waiting for him and if you’ll excuse us now.” Mingi nagged with his hands flailed dismissively in the air and the canned drinks in the plastic bag he had in his hands clanked against each other. “Say your goodbye now. We have new rules to set.” 

“Thanks for walking me home. See you when I see you.” Yeosang bid his goodbye to Yunho, to which the older just softly returned with a nod and a quirked eyebrow.

Yunho watched silently as both Mingi and Yeosang turned and marched towards their apartment building with their arms linked. He looked down at his wrist and saw the bright and shiny crescent moon again. “I guess I’ll just have to wait.” 

***

“I’m pretty sure I saw a crescent moon last night. Why is it suddenly a full moon?” Yeosang wondered when he, Mingi and Jongho were hanging out at their balcony. 

“It must be the alcohol seeing things.” Jongho shot the oldest down with his remark. 

“No more after work drinking party for you.” Mingi interjected sharply. “Don’t drink carelessly from now on. You’ll never know who’s going to take advantage of you. 

“But Yunho won’t.” Yeosang said defensively. 

“Yeah, he seems nice. And handsome too.” The youngest supported Yeosang. Although the wiggly eyebrows was unnecessary to Yeosang. 

“I’m not just talking about redacted. I’m talking about everyone in general.” The redhead corrected himself. 

“Redacted, huh? Hyung, his name is Yunho.” The raven-haired boy reminded. 

“No one’s taking advantage of me.” Yeosang replied flatly before sipping his orange juice but startled when the taste of the juice was a little bit alcoholic than how it should have been. When he saw Jongho’s quick wink, he sort of understood that the youngest may have spiked his juice with soju since Mingi said he cannot down any alcoholic drink for a month after not coming home last night.  _ That was brave of him to do so without Mingi knowing.  _

“Maybe Mingi hyung’s right. You don’t have your tattoo yet so people kinda think that you’re not off limit.” Jongho changed his mind after a moment of silence. 

“I second you second-ing my thought.” Mingi snapped his fingers, agreeing with Jongho.

Yeosang shrugged when he heard the two boys educating him. He had been lucky so far that no one was actually bothered to get close to him. 

“Do you guys think my birthmark is pretty?” The oldest suddenly asked. 

“It  _ is _ pretty but more like unique to me. Remember our teacher said that was your tattoo?” The tallest reminisced.

“Your teacher said that?” Jongho sputtered his alcohol-spiked orange juice when he heard that. 

“Yeah, he did. He said I was amongst the earliest to get my tattoo. We were 10 at that time and turns out now I’m probably the last one amongst people of our age to get a tattoo.” Yeosang sighed regretfully. To say he was not expectant at all of his tattoo and soulmate would be a total lie - he wanted to know about them so much truthfully but he would never say it out loud. When he was little, he told his parents that he wanted to have a chicken drumstick tattoo or an ice cream to which his parents said tattoos did not come from your favourite food. 

“Well, you’ll have it soon, hyung. Don’t worry. You won’t die of loneliness. You still have us.” Jongho assured as he wrapped his bulky arm around Yeosang’s shoulder. “So tiny.” 

“You have us. You have me.” Mingi added as he too slung his long limb over Yeosang’s shoulder. 

The two teasingly squished Yeosang who involuntarily let out a giggle from the tickling on his sides. 

After a moment, they stared at the bright night sky again. The full moon was beautiful with the stars dancing around it. 

“I swear to God I saw a crescent moon last night.” Yeosang insisted. 

“You were drunk, buddy. You saw heaven when you’re wasted.” Mingi replied bluntly. 

“Maybe you’re right.” Yeosang chose to settle with that and gulped his special orange juice.

***

“Hey. What’s up?” Yunho started when he ran into Yeosang in front of the lobby’s elevator. 

“Hey. Nothing much. The elevator’s pretty slow today.” The shorter complained and turned to see rows of other employees waiting to get on the elevator. 

“Yeah.” The taller replied and secretly glanced at his wrist to see if the crescent moon changed its color or not - and it  _ did _ . “Goddamn it.” He hissed. 

“I know, right.” Yeosang replied with his hands fixing his necktie, unaware of what exactly was bothering Yunho. 

The  _ ping! _ sound signalling the elevator had arrived made both of them startled. When the elevator doors opened, they were suddenly forcefully shoved into the huge glass elevator. 

“What the hell?!” Yeosang fumed when he was immediately pushed to the corner of the elevator making him facing the concrete jungle view from his company’s building. Thinking there was still some space behind him, he turned around only to be met with Yunho’s huge and tall figure blocking him from everyone who rode the same elevator. 

Their eyes met when Yunho stared down at the shorter due to their height difference. As if they were not squished enough, someone decided it was a good idea to elbow Yunho’s back making him stick even closer to Yeosang with their faces only a breath away from each other. 

Yeosang then unknowingly cleared his throat and purposely looked outside the glass wall to avoid the extreme awkwardness - their bodies stuck so dangerously close to each other and the younger had only just realized that Yunho’s hand were gripping the handrails behind him making it as if the older was hugging him from the front. He was internally praying that no one heard how hard his heart was beating from the proximity.  _ Damn it, this is really awkward. _

It was quite a situation to be in, Yunho thought to himself. He was glad his hands were behind Yeosang, subsequently, it hid his tattoo but with the position they were in now, it was unavoidable for him to not be inhaling the scent of Yeosang’s hair. Their closeness and how he was obviously the taller of them inevitably gave Yunho the leverage to breathe in Yeosang’s strawberry scented hair.  _ Strawberry. What the hell, Yunho?  _ He had to admit, smelling people’s hair was weird but because he had partially believed that Yeosang could be his soulmate, he chose to subtly indulge in the sweetness of the strawberry scent. 

Another  _ ping! _ sound resonated, to warn that the elevator had reached its destination - the 5th level - but it was not both Yunho’s and Yeosang’s level since they were both at the 8th level. Thankfully, many people got off the elevator, giving Yunho and Yeosang a chance to untangle themselves but Yunho weirdly did not budge and it made Yeosang wonder for a moment. 

“Hey. Move away from me. They got off.” Yeosang said lowly, his eyes intuitively focused on Yunho’s Adam’s apple. 

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, they did.” Yunho muttered, fluster in his tone.

Yunho took a few steps backwards and leaned against the opposite glass wall. He mirrored Yeosang’s action who obviously was just faking deep thinking as he stared outside. 

Another  _ ping!  _ was heard and it was finally their level. Yunho, Yeosang and a couple of employees who remained in the elevator all got off the elevator. 

Seconds after stepping outside, Yunho quickly grabbed Yeosang’s hand making the shorter slightly pulled backwards, to say, “What about my claim?” 

“Claim? Oh. That one. I passed it to the senior accountant.” Yeosang noted shortly as he stared at Yunho’s confused face. 

“Why? I thought you did those things too.” The brunet replied. 

“I’m still new so I can’t verify your claim so I gave it to her to settle it. Most of the things that I did were related more to quotations.” The accountant explained. “Can you let my hand go? It hurts.” He added. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Yunho let out as he quickly let go of Yeosang’s hand. “I see. I’ll just go to her then. I’ll see you at the staff meeting today and have a great day ahead.” He said clumsily, slightly disappointed that they had to part ways _. I want to hang out more.  _

“Right, you too.” Yeosang let out and turned on his heel to walk away leaving Yunho who was still watching him. 

“God, please let him have his tattoo already.” Yunho prayed hopefully and made his way to his work station.

***

The monthly progress meeting had been nothing but a dreadful three hours of numbers talk to Yeosang. He glanced at everyone in the huge meeting room who were either chewing gums, dozing off and some were just mindlessly scribbling their planners. 

Yeosang’s sleepy eyes then landed on that one almost familiar figure to him - Jeong Yunho. Keyword  _ almost _ because since the past week he noticed that he had associated himself with him voluntarily and involuntarily. His mind was brought back to the moment - no, more like incident - in the elevator earlier that morning. He did not realize when he let out a silly grin until Representative Director Kim glared at him.  _ That _ Director Kim was unnecessary because he tended to just glare at anyone who seemed to disrespect his soulmate who was still leading the meeting. Yeosang then timidly bowed at the Director before the said Director gave him two thumbs up and a wink.

The accountant then continued his trance to stare at Yunho, who was sitting up straight with face to the front, listening attentively to Director Park’s melodic voice. His eyes somehow caught a glimpse of Yunho’s monochromatic crescent moon tattoo as the older had his sleeve slightly rolled up.  _ Crescent moon. I wonder what’s the relevance of it to him.  _

Yeosang internally sighed and mindlessly rolled up his sleeves and then “HOLY SHIT!” He suddenly shrilled and stood up abruptly. 

“Yes, Mr. Kang from accounting department?” Director Park questioned, obviously disturbed by Yeosang’s sudden act. 

“No-nothing.” Yeosang stammered and he noticed the eyes of everyone in the meeting room staring at him. His eyes somewhat stopped at Yunho’s concerned ones and his heart weirdly skipped a beat when he saw Yunho quietly mouthed a “you okay?” but he let the question past him when Director Park once again called for his name. 

“I- I need to go to the washroom.” Said Yeosang nervously, hoping everyone will just ignore him. “Can I?” 

“Of course, you can Mr. Kang. Just don’t shout out of nowhere next time.” The Director teasingly reminded before sternly jerking his head towards the door. 

The accountant then nodded repeatedly and fumbled to hide his left hand into his blazer before sprinting out of the meeting room. The moment he reached the washroom, he fished for his phone and dialled Mingi’s number. 

“Mingi, come on. Pick up the phone.” Yeosang uttered urgently. After two ringings, Mingi answered the call and before he could say anything, Yeosang hastily screamed, “Mingi! It’s a rainbow!” 

“What?” Mingi replied from the other side. 

“My tattoo. It’s a rainbow! It’s my favourite  _ rainbow _ !” The older screamed excitedly, making his voice echoed around the quiet washroom. 

***

“Excuse me, have you seen Kang Yeosang?” Yunho asked the same employee he met before, after the meeting ended. 

“Oh. Yeosang? He went home after the meeting. He requested for an emergency half-day leave and went home.” The employee explained. 

“Do you know why? Is he okay?” The brunet questioned again. 

“I’m not sure why but he seems okay to me. But I can give you his number so you can ask him yourself.” The senior accountant told politely. 

“Oh. Yeah sure.” Yunho replied. _ I saved his number already though. From the system and saved it as ‘possible soulmate’.  _ He thought to himself. 

“Thanks. I’ll give him a call later.” Yunho noted after pretending he was saving Yeosang’s number. 

“No problem. And your claim should be credited into your account by today.” The other informed. 

“Right, thanks.” Yunho uttered and made his way back to his work station and slumped onto his chair. “Leave? I wonder what happened.” 

***

“Cheers! Congratulations on the birth of your colourless rainbow tattoo!” Jongho screamed as he clanked his glass of milk with Yeosang’s and Mingi’s. 

They gulped the milk hungrily and let out a loud sigh as if they were downing soju. 

“But why milk, though?” Yeosang questioned weirdly. 

“You’re still on alcohol ban and Jongho dumbly spiked our orange juice the other day so milk it is.” Mingi said firmly. 

Both Yeosang and Jongho chuckled at Mingi’s resoluteness. 

“You’re killing the fun, Song Mingi. We’re celebrating my rainbow. Come on, man.” The oldest quipped. 

“Yeah, hyung. Yeosang hyung needed a good amount of alcohol to pre-celebrate his rainbow.” The youngest chimed in.

“Pre-celebrate?  _ This _ is a celebration, my little brother.” The accountant pushed out as he flashed his monochromatic rainbow in front of his housemates’ faces. “Can’t wait for it to have all those 7 colors.” He tee-heed at the colorful anticipation. 

“You’ll never know though, if your rainbow might be two-toned.” Mingi flatly teased.

“You really  _ are _ killing the fun.” Yeosang rolled his eyes when he saw Mingi and Jongho turned into a giggly mess at the thought of a two-toned rainbow. 

“Wait, hyung. If the 7 colours appeared, it means you’ll have your soulmate. Do you have any candidates?” The raven-haired boy prodded curiously. 

“Yeah. Anyone?” The tallest of the three wondered too, sharing the same curiosity as Jongho did. 

At the question, Yeosang pondered for a moment before saying, “Does it matter? I don’t mind seriously. As long as they’re not a serial killer.“

“Why do you always have to say that?” Mingi jabbed, slapping Yeosang’s thigh. 

“Yeah, Hyung. Serial killers don’t get soulmates. Trust me.” Jongho added. 

The ash grey haired boy rolled his eyes at the two’s antics. “Hm? Where have I heard that before? Never mind that. Let’s just wait for things to happen.” He said, giving up on messing his mind over unforeseeable matters. 

“Well, you’re right. It was good enough that you’ve got that rainbow. There’s no need to rush into meeting your soulmate. Look at me. I met them so early yet fate happened.” Mingi concluded, slight sadness lacing his tone.

Yeosang and Jongho opted to not say anything on Mingi’s remarks.

“Mingi-” Yeosang called softly, understanding what exactly Mingi had in mind.

“But I’m okay. I’m happier these days. And the happiest when I saw little Jongho here is suffering. What’s up with the sudden getting married plan?” Mingi chortled, remembering Jongho’s thread of rant tweets.

“Don’t remind me of that. My head hurts already.” The youngest shot back. 

Both Yeosang and Mingi let out a hearty laughter when they saw Jongho’s distressed face. 

After some time, the laughters died down and the trio let silence join them. 

“I guess you’ll just have to wait, buddy.” The tallest told, breaking the silence. 

“Well, you’re right. Guess that’s what I’ll do. Not that I’m not used to it.” Yeosang sighed softly, pushing the image of a brightly smiling Yunho to the back of his mind.  _ Let’s not be hopeful now.  _

***

“Hey. Wanna go get lunch together?” Yunho whispered so closely to Yeosang’s ear the next morning. He caught the sight of the accountant walking towards his department’s copier machine and immediately roused from his work station to approach him. 

“Goddamn it. You surprised me.” Yeosang yelped, with his hand massaging his chest. “Lunch where?” He asked back nonetheless.

“The rooftop? I can get us bento first if you want.” Yunho suggested. 

The younger waited for the copier machine to finish its task before he answered the older. “Bento? Yeah, sure. I’ll pay you back later.” 

“That’s okay. It’s on me. I asked you first. What do you usually drink?” The brunet probed again, fishing for his phone to take orders. 

“Strawberry milk. If it’s not too much to ask, can you get me ice cream too?” Yeosang uttered, hands busy counting his documents. 

“Anything for you.” Yunho blurted out. 

“What?” Yeosang shot his head up to stare at Yunho’s calm face.

“What?” The other nonchalantly raised his eyebrows. 

“Nothing.” The accountant brushed off the fluttering sensation in his stomach. 

“Bento, strawberry milk, ice cream for you and yoghurt for me.” The taller one listed their lunch menu while writing a note on his phone. 

“Right. I’ll see you later.” Said Yeosang as he softly hit Yunho with his documents and left  him.

***

“Your friend, Mingi. He looked so protective of you when I saw him? Is he always like that?” Yunho started when they settled on the bench at the gazebo on their building’s rooftop. He took out their lunch and placed the two boxes of bentos in between him and Yeosang after handing the chocolate flavoured ice cream to the other.

“We were each other’s only best friend since we were 9. Nobody wants to be friends with Mingi because he‘s a slow eater and was a tad bigger than everyone in the classroom.” Yeosang told with his hands struggling to unwrap his ice cream and flinched when Yunho suddenly took the ice cream from him and easily tore the plastic wrap before returning it to him. 

“And then?” The older signalled for Yeosang to continue.

“And then, I was sort of alienating myself from everyone too - dramatic for a 9 year old, yeah, but everyone was just too loud to be with. And then I thought maybe hanging out with Mingi would be fun. He did eat slowly - like sloth slowly but he was quiet. He was very peaceful to be with. He had some weird touch too but a good weird. He’s funny in his own way and he believes in unicorns. And the next thing I know, we were already so attached to each other. And until now, we were never apart.” Yeosang explained lengthily. He chomped on his ice cream to quench the thirst he had been holding back. 

“Sounds like a beautiful friendship to me. Wish I had someone like that too.” Yunho expressed his thoughts.

“Don’t you have a best friend too?” The other asked after finishing his ice cream.  _ Should’ve told him to buy more ice creams. One isn’t enough.  _

“I do, but they are soulmates and they moved out of my place recently.” The brunet briefed as he placed his bento on his thighs to start eating. “Eat, Yeosang. Before it gets cold. I reheated them. You can talk and eat at the same time. I won’t judge.” 

“I’ll eat but I don’t know what else to say.” The younger replied. He chose to sit criss cross on the bench, facing Yunho and flipped his necktie to dig in his bento. “ _ You _ talk.” Yeosang added, splitting his chopsticks. 

“What about Jongho?” Yunho dug more into Yeosang’s friendship. Although he knew he was poking his nose into other people's business.

Munching on his chicken cutlets, Yeosang went on again saying, “Jongho was a junior I met at uni. He was looking for a place and coincidentally Mingi and I needed an extra housemate to split the rent. Well, he illegally stayed there actually because the landlord said only two tenants were allowed but he never came to check on us even once so Jongho had been latching on to us since then and why am I telling you all of these?” He asked after realizing how talkative he was. 

“Because I asked?” Yunho chortled at Yeosang’s late realization. “Not like I’m gonna spread it around anyway. If your stories are too personal for you, I’ll pretend I didn’t hear anything.”  _ I’ll keep all of them to myself for future use.  _

“Nahhh. There’s nothing too personal in it. But that’s about it. Mingi is a childhood friend that I treasure and Jongho is a junior that I adore.” Yeosang wrapped up his story. 

“That’s lovely. Do you mind if I asked what their tattoos are? It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me though.” Yunho attempted to find out about their tattoos although he saw them already - Mingi with a snowflake and Jongho had a red apple. 

“Mingi’s got a snowflake on his forearm and Jongho has a red apple under his ear.” Yeosang revealed smoothly.  _ I have a monochromatic rainbow. _

“I see. That’s cute. A snowflake and an apple.” He thought before asking, ”So, another question. What about me? What am I to you?” The taller tested. His eyes were boring into Yeosang’s startled pair while setting aside his empty bento box. He literally inhaled his food while Yeosang was busy with his storytelling.

“Y-you?” The shorter stuttered before staring back at his half-finished bento. “You’re a colleague, I guess?” 

“Fair enough.” Yunho smiled fondly at the accountant who was obviously flustered by his question. He proceeded to stare at Yeosang’s moves. From the way he delicately covered his unfinished bento - he was probably already full from the ice cream - to how he sharply poked his straw into the lid of his strawberry milk and sipping it in one go. 

“Don’t you think it’s getting hotter these days?” Yeosang broke the silence that had unknowingly surrounded them. 

“Yeah.” Yunho let out, still gazing at the sight next to him that was Yeosang who was untangling his legs to let them dangle freely.  _ This is nice. Being with him is nice.  _

Yeosang then went on to roll up his sleeves after finishing his drink, as if he had forgotten that after his monochromatic rainbow tattoo appeared, he told himself he would not showcase it to anyone - to which Mingi called it as useless because people are going to find out anyway. 

Exhibit one, Jeong Yunho.

Yunho who was still in his trance of watching Yeosang then noticed the mark on the smaller’s left wrist. Surprised at the sight of the monochromatic rainbow, he impulsively grabbed the other’s wrist and hurriedly asked, “Is this a rainbow? When did you get this?” 

“Uh, yesterday.” Yeosang told him shortly.  _ Of course Mingi was right. People are gonna find out anyway. _ It was as if he was enthralled by Yunho’s grip on his wrist, because Yeosang made no effort to shake the grip off. 

“Why didn’t you tell me since this morning?” Yunho questioned. 

“It’s not something I can just tell a colleague about, though.” Yeosang defended himself. “And let me go, please. Your palm is sweaty.” 

_ Of course my palm is sweaty. It’s all because of you.  _ Yunho quickly let go Yeosang’s wrist as requested. The brunet then suddenly roused from the bench and walked towards the cacti decorating the gazebo, giving his back to Yeosang. He then stealthily rolled up his sleeve to see if the crescent moon on his right wrist reacted to the new finding and  _ damn it! My crescent changed its color again!  _

“You’re okay?” Yeosang probed worriedly from where he was still sitting. 

“Y-yeah. I’m good. It’s just a bit too hot here.” The older put on a facade, his eyes still staring at his bright and shiny crescent moon.  _ It’s him. It’s really him but his hasn’t changed its colour or did it?  _ “Has yours changed its colour?” He tried to find out. 

“Nope.” The accountant said shortly. 

“Not even one colour of the rainbow?” Yunho interrogatively questioned from where he was standing, now facing his possible soulmate. 

“Is that how it works? Are the colours supposed to appear one by one? Because that’s cool.” Yeosang cheered softly, unaware of the real matter in hand. 

“Listen here, Kang Yeosang. What I’m about to tell you might sound crazy and weird but the world we live in is unpredictable and you’ll never know what will hap—”

“Okay, enough with the philosophical talk. What crazy and weird thing are you about to tell me?” The younger cut Yunho off. 

“Right, sorry.” The brunet muttered under his breath. “Listen carefully and don’t freak out.” He warned.

“You’re  _ seriously _ freaking me out.” Yeosang remarked as he got up from the bench to stand face to face with Yunho. 

“My tattoo. It had been monochromatic since I first got it when I was 17, but last week—” Yunho paused to take a deep breath.

“But last week?” Yeosang chimed in.

“When I was here watching you, the day you saw the rainbow - I mean I was coincidentally here that day. Didn’t mean to follow you around or whatever it is—”

“Straight to the point,  _ please _ !” The younger impatiently interjected. 

“It’s part of the story,  _ okay _ ? You were watching the rainbow and I was there at that rusty door and then I saw my crescent moon changed its colour to this.” Yunho abruptly ended his story by raising his hand to show his bright and shiny crescent moon to Yeosang. 

“What does it mean?” The other asked almost cluelessly. 

“It means, you could be my soulmate.” The taller concluded decisively. 

Yeosang looked around them. He could have swore on his beautiful face that no one else was there with them. And then his eyes went on to check on his newly born monochromatic rainbow tattoo - it was still monochromatic before looking hopefully at Yunho’s face again.

“If your rainbow changes its colour, at a place where there are only the two of us, only then we can confirm that we are - you know - that thing.” Yunho suddenly second-guessed his choice of word.

“Soulmates?” The other called it. 

“Y-Yes.” The older stammered. 

“Ahh.” Was all that Yeosang could let out. 

“But if we’re not soulmates I’d still choose to be with you.” Yunho suddenly announced, ignoring his subconscious mind telling him how selfish his words might sound next.

“Why would you?” Yeosang asked, eyebrows raised showing how bewildered he was. 

“Because I like you. And I want you.” Yunho confessed unabashedly. 

“Ahh.” That was all Yeosang managed to let out. 

***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s 1am here, so please excuse any error in tenses. plus, i’m only posting with my phone. my laptop is just next to my bed but it felt the furthest to me.
> 
> kudos and constructive comments are most welcome! 


	3. song mingi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit on mingi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried. hope you’ll like it. also, there’s a mention of death. but a very minor one. so if it’s not your thing, you can avoid this one :’)

The next day, Yunho arrived in front of his company’s building witnessing Yeosang and his best friend cum housemate, Mingi fooling around nearby the main entrance. The urge to approach them peaked especially after he confessed to Yeosang yesterday and how he was pretty much (one-sidedly) convinced that the accountant really is his soulmate.

“Hey, guys.” Yunho started, making the two turned to him. 

“Hey. You.” Mingi deadpanned in return. 

Yeosang’s face then turned void of any expression, unlike his cheerful one earlier and it did not go unnoticed to both Yunho and Mingi.

“Hi.” Yunho jerked his head at Yeosang, testing the waters. 

“Hey.” The accountant said shortly. 

The three somehow ended being caught up in a tense silence - Yunho who had his arms crossed over his chest, was intently staring at Yeosang. Meanwhile Mingi who noticed the weight in the air then slung his long arm around Yeosang’s shoulder - to which it made Yunho’s eyebrows raised at their closeness. 

“What’s with him?” Mingi whispered, turning their bodies around and slightly slouching to match Yeosang’s ear level. 

“I’ll tell you when you come back from Paris.” The other whispered back. He peered over his shoulder and saw Yunho was still staring at them. “It’s complicated. We were so busy helping you to pack last night that I forgot to tell you about it.” 

“That’s like 10 days later and you’re planning to keep me in the dark?” The redhead screeched. 

“Facetime. I’ll facetime you. With Jongho. I promise.” Yeosang assured. 

Mingi then let Yeosang go, only to engulf him in a bear hug. “Fine, but I’m gonna miss you.” He said, faking a sob. “Don’t skip your dinner, keep the kitchen clean, remind Jongho to recycle, it’s his turn this month and  _ don’t drink _ !” Mingi reminded firmly as he let go the shorter. 

Yeosang chuckled but cleared his throat immediately when he remembered Yunho was still watching them. 

“Tell your parents I said hi and enjoy Paris with them. I’ll see you in 10 days.” Yeosang muttered as he softly pushed Mingi away to break the hug. 

“I will.” Mingi uttered before turning on his heels to stride towards Yunho. 

“Hey, Mingi.” Yunho let out almost flatly. 

“Hey, Yeosang’s colleague.” The youngest of all replied even more flatly. “Crescent moon, huh? That’s pretty.” He remarked when his eyes caught the sight of Yunho’s bright and shiny tattoo due to the taller wearing a short sleeved shirt.

“I like your snowflake. It’s a contrast to your flaming red hair.” Yunho commented. He meant it sincerely. He thought it was unique for Mingi to dye his hair red and how a snowflake’s character is a total opposite of the colour. 

“Mingi. Your parents are waiting. You should go now.” Yeosang interrupted the unnecessary confrontation. He pulled Mingi away from Yunho before saying, “Go now. Call me when you’ve arrived in Paris.” He reminded. “Go. Or you’ll be late.” He repeated, hands jokingly shushing his best friend away - to which Mingi responded with a roll of his eyes. 

The two best friends waved each other goodbyes until Mingi was no longer in Yeosang’s parallel vision. 

After blankly staring at the street, Yeosang turned around only to be welcomed with Yunho’s sturdy chest. 

“What the—” The shorter flinched and drew back a bit from the proximity. 

“Paris? Is he not working?” Yunho probed curiously. 

“He’s a freelance sound engineer so he has all the time in the world.” Yeosang explained shortly and walked past the taller to enter their building. Yeosang was actually 40 minutes early than his clock in time and was wondering why Yunho was early too but was unbothered to ask.

“Sounds cool.” Yunho stated as he trailed the younger’s steps into the building. “You’re not getting on the elevator?” He asked when he noticed Yeosang was just scanning his ID to clock in but not walking past the turnstile. 

“I- uh, I’m exercising today. You can go on.” The accountant told and left Yunho who was obviously puzzled from his words and brisk walked to the staircase door.  _ He’s the one who confessed but why am I nervous? Just run away for now. _ He internally thought as he stepped on the stairs. 

When Yeosang reached the second level of the stairway, he lamented himself for running away from Yunho because  _ I worked on the 8th floor and when was the last time I exercised? _ Out of nowhere, he heard footsteps from the first floor, making him abruptly stopped to know who was coming to his way. 

And of course, it was  _ him _ \- Jeong Yunho. 

“I’m in the mood for exercising too. Hope you don’t mind I’m joining you!” Yunho beamed. “Let’s go now! We have another 6 levels to climb.” He excitedly encouraged the younger and beckoned for Yeosang to catch up when he overtook him. 

“You go first. I’m taking it slow.”  _ How can he be so fine after confessing? _ Yeosang pondered as he weakly continued his steps. 

“Then I’ll take it slow too. I’ll wait.” Yunho ultimately decided and went on with Yeosang’s pace. 

_ There he goes again. The sweet talk. _

“If you’re approaching me because you think I’m your soulmate—”

“I don’t think. I’m sure of it.” The taller chimed in the moment they reached the third level. 

“You  _ do _ realize I’ve only just got mine like a few days ago and it hasn’t changed its colour yet.” The shorter fought back. 

“Yes, but Yeosang. My tattoo first changed its colour when  _ you _ were the only one on my sight. It’s just that you were slightly behind almost everyone - sorry to say that - but I’m just 323% sure you’re my soulmate.” Yunho explained, his finger tapping its way up the stairs’ hand railway. 

“What’s with the number, anyway?” The accountant could not help but noticed the odd choice of number. 

“That’s my birthday. Fact number three about me. I was born on March 23rd.” The brunet informed when they walked past the fifth floor. 

“What’s- uh - number - uh - one and uh - two?” The ash grey haired boy wondered in between his panting. 

“My name. Jeong Yunho and two, I have a crescent moon tattoo.” The other replied in a breath, not the slightest was he affected by climbing up the stairs. “Are you okay, though? We’re at the sixth now. We can go for the elevator if you’re tired.” 

“I’m fine. I just- uh- haven’t done this for awhile.” Yeosang brushed off the offer but his wobbly legs were stopping and he was already leaning against the wall in the middle of the staircase. 

Yunho chuckled at the sight of a worn out Yeosang. He stood on the same stair as the other did and stepped forward towards the younger. 

After a moment of staring into each other’s eyes, with Yeosang’s head slightly tilted up, Yunho smiled fondly at his presumed soulmate. 

His hand casually went on to pull Yeosang’s front hair backwards, revealing his forehead and his birthmark that Yunho had started to adore. He proceeded to caress the birthmark with his thumb.

“What are you doing?” Yeosang deadpanned. 

“Appreciating.” Yunho answered shortly. 

“Appreciating what?” Yeosang asked again, puzzled by the other’s bravery to touch him.

“Art. That is you.” The older replied calmly. 

“You’re a cringe.” Yeosang remarked as he slapped Yunho’s hand away. Annoyed by the brunet’s bluntness, he started his steps again. “Two levels more then I’m done.” 

“Go on. I’ll catch you if you fall.” Yunho quipped from behind. His eyes landed on his right wrist where his bright and shiny crescent moon can be seen. He purposely wore a short sleeve shirt that day just to flaunt his tattoo. 

“I won’t fall and you’re still a cringe to me.” The shorter retorted. 

“I’m your soulmate.” Yunho teased as he stared at Yeosang’s silky ash grey hair. 

“You’re not.” The accountant uttered annoyedly. 

Yunho let out a breathy chuckle when he heard Yeosang’s words.  _ I know you’re mine. I’ll just have to wait.  _

***

“Based on your performance, I can say that you’re quite promising for someone who had only joined us for six months.” Director Park commented. 

It was Yunho’s and other new employees’ impromptu performance review. He could not help but felt nervous as his turn took quite a long time compared to others. He saw Yeosang coming out of the Director’s room earlier but no signs of nervousness were seen on his face. It was almost as if the review was just a piece of cake to him. 

“Thank you for your recognition. I am trying as best as I could.” Yunho expressed his gratitude. 

“That’s the kind of mentality that we need.” The Director added. “Well, that’s all from me. You have anything else to say, Representative Director Kim?” 

“Hmm. What if? We send you to another station? Same position but at our sister company?” Director Kim tested. 

“I would be glad to take up the new challenge. If transferring is what I need to improve and help the company grow, I would be more than happy to do so.” Yunho said confidently.  _ They better transfer Yeosang too if they’re transferring me. _ He thought. 

The two Directors nodded their heads approvingly after a beat or two. 

“Well, that’s all I guess. We’ll let you know your review in the system and your email. Please be informed well of the changes in terms and conditions now that your six months probation has ended.” Director Park reminded. “The people from our HR department will brief you on that and you may leave now.” He added. 

Yunho roused and gave them a 90 degrees bow before leaving the wooden walled room. 

“Right. As long as they don’t terminate my employment.” Yunho told himself after harshly slumping himself onto his chair. His mind suddenly wandered to the thought of Yeosang. 

Yunho knew now he needed to take things slowly with Yeosang. He was very sure that Yeosang is his, he is Yeosang’s but it was still not the time for them to really call it - not until Yeosang’s monochromatic rainbow tattoo turns colourful - as how a rainbow should be. He somehow understood why the younger was denying him as his soulmate. One, because he had only gotten his tattoo. Two, the colour had not changed yet and there was no solid proof that the crescent moon lit up because of his presence.  _ And is there any other reason after those? _

Nevertheless, Yunho was hoping - more like praying hard that the younger’s tattoo would soon change its monochromatic colour to the seven colourful colours. 

***

“What do you think will happen to us if I got transferred to somewhere else?” Yunho had asked that late evening when he was waiting for Yeosang to complete his report. He joined Yeosang at his workstation after dragging a chair he got from Yeosang’s neighbouring workstation.

“You mean, what would happen to  _ you _ ? Who’s us?” The younger questioned back without sparing the older a look to focus on his computer screen. 

“Come on. You know what I mean. Look at this.” Yunho ordered, shoving his right wrist into Yeosang’s tiny face. “No one else is here but look at how bright my crescent moon is when I’m with you.” He whined. 

“Tsk.” The shorter clicked his tongue annoyedly and slapped Yunho’s hand away from his face. “Can you not? How can you be so confident that I’m your soulmate? For all we know someone else is here with us.” 

“Well, no one else is here.” The taller one shrugged and went on to support his head with his hand on Yeosang’s table. 

The accountant let the remark fly past him for now because he really needed to finish his report. He was reviewed for his probation earlier that morning. Despite getting praises for his detailed work, he chose not to be sidetracked and was determined to work even better. 

Yeosang stopped typing for a moment to stare at his scribbling on his notebook. He was so into reading his note that he did not realize when Yunho grabbed the chance to caress his monochromatic rainbow tattoo. So he stopped his work for a moment and went on to stare at Yunho’s thumb rubbing circles on his wrist. Yeosang would never admit it out loud that he felt lulled from Yunho’s affection.

“I wish the rainbow would change its colour as soon as possible.” The brunet muttered softly, eyes fixed on Yeosang’s wrist, internally grateful that the other did not tell him off this time. 

“Hmm.” Yeosang lazily hummed. He was not listening actually. All he felt at that moment was serenity.

Yeosang tilted his head up slightly to stare at Yunho’s face. He had to admit, Yunho was a very handsome young man. He was tall, had a pleasant vibe exuded and a very hardworking employee. Deep down, Yeosang knew he wanted what the other had been asking for too - to call themselves as soulmates. But he was also playing it safe. What if Yunho was not the one. All those hopes and anticipation would just go down in vain. He chose not to have his heart broken if those ‘you’re my soulmate’ talk were all talks only. He knew, he had his reason too and it was related to someone who he is dear to him.

“I just know it’s you.” 

Yunho whispered, pulling Yeosang’s out of his cloud of thoughts. 

“It might not be me.” The younger replied quietly and pulled his hand away from Yunho to go back typing on his keyboard. 

“Why exactly are you denying it? It wasn’t just because your rainbow did not light up, right? Tell me. So I’ll know what I can do to convince you.” Yunho tried to bargain. His eyes were boring at Yeosang’s side profile. 

The accountant did not answer immediately but his fingers once again stopped smashing on to the keyboard. He seemed to be thinking of something. 

“Mingi’s tattoo was a beautiful frosty white before.” Yeosang suddenly said.

“What do you mean? I saw it on his arm. It was monochromatic.” Yunho drawled.

“Don’t you know what happens to one’s tattoo when their soulmate dies?” The younger questioned.

“Their tattoo went back to mono—”

Yunho cut himself off when he realized what he was about to say and rubbed his face regretfully upon his realisation. 

“Yeah. It went back to monochromatic. That’s what happened to him.” The other replied almost devastatingly.

“How did it happen?” The brunet asked softly. His hand once again taking Yeosang’s into his, softly gripping on the lithe wrist.

“She was very sick. That’s all I can say.” Yeosang told firmly so Yunho would not ask further. 

“So, you’re fine with no soulmate because of Mingi?” Yunho guessed. 

“Well, at least until he finds someone. I guess. When a soulmate dies, that doesn’t mean they won’t have another, right? I just don’t want Mingi to feel like he's on his own for now. He  _ was _ when we were young and I don’t want that to happen to him again. Jongho and I always tried to be with him when he’s alone.” The smaller explained.

“Now I know why he was so protective of you when I sent you home that day.” Yunho finally connected the dots. “You’re a great friend.” He complimented the boy next to him.

“Mingi said that too and I know I am.” Yeosang chuckled at the flattery. “I can be a great friend to you too.” He added, while stealthily pulling his hand away from Yunho but failed when the stronger of the two strengthen the grip. 

“I don’t want to be your friend.” Yunho mumbled with a pout, head lowered as if he was sulking at Yeosang’s words.

Yeosang froze in his seat at the sight before his eyes. “You’re quite a baby for someone your size.” He quipped after a few passing seconds. 

“I’m not a baby. I’m your soulmate.” Yunho retorted sulkily, eyes staring pleadingly at Yeosang. 

“You know what? I’ll let you think whatever you want until my rainbow changes its colour. No matter who would be there, I  _ will _ let you know.” Yeosang concluded, finally escaping Yunho’s hold.

“Alright. I’ll mark your words but I’m curious though. Is Mingi really okay now?” Yunho queried sincerely. The thought of Mingi losing his soulmate was devastating. 

“I believe he’s better now. He works from home, at his little studio in our apartment, he works out, made dinner for Jongho and I, took care of Jongho and I, hmm what else? Oh! He waited for us at the front gate if we’re coming home late. He stopped doing those things for the first two or three months. But things really got better after that. It’s been two years since it happened, so I guess he’s healing well.” He said lengthily as his eyes landed on Yunho’s bright and shiny crescent moon. 

“Glad to hear that. I wish someday he could find someone who’ll make him happy.” The older one expressed hopefully. 

“Hmm. Me too.” The younger let out, eyes still fixed on Yunho’s crescent moon tattoo.  _ It’s permanently changed its colour now.  _ Yeosang then suddenly roused from his chair, surprising Yunho who followed suit.

The shorter one looked around his department. “Hold on. Wait here.” He ordered the brunet before walking past all the cubicles. It took him a good three minutes to scan all the cubicles and returned to his own work station.  _ There really is no one here. It’s just us. _

“What’s wrong?” Yunho asked confusedly. 

“Nothing’s wrong. Just checking if everyone’s computers are shut down or not. Gotta save the electricity.” Yeosang lied. He fished for his phone from his drawer under his table and checked all the texts he received, ignoring Yunho who suddenly leaned in closer to him to look at his phone too.

“Jongho said he wants you home now.” The taller pointed. 

Yeosang did not say anything to that. He saw it too and at the same time he was trying to slow down his heartbeat that unnecessarily had started its distorted normal beat. He brushed off the ticklish sensation of Yunho’s breath on his neck and it did not help at all now that he felt Yunho hooking his chin on his shoulder. Yeosang then glanced at his own monochromatic rainbow tattoo.  _ If I’m his soulmate, why won’t it light up? _

“You’re going home now?” Yunho blurted out, still resting his chin on Yeosang’s shoulder.  _ He really smells like strawberry.  _

“Yeah. Jongho wants to dine out so I’ll leave now.” Yeosang replied, jerking his shoulder to push Yunho away. 

“Guess I’ll head home too, then. Unless you wanna invite me—”

“No.” Yeosang cut Yunho off. “Jongho and I rarely got this Mingi-less moment so—” 

“What do you mean?” The other interrupted.

“With the availability of Mingi, it’s either he chose the healthy food restaurant or nagged at us over dinner on who didn’t take out the recyclables.” Yeosang explained quickly as his hand grabbed his bag before shutting down his computer.  _ Guess I’ll come early to complete the report tomorrow then.  _

“Hmm. Let’s just go down together then. Exercise?” Yunho teased with his eyebrows wiggled mockingly. 

“The elevator exists for a reason.” The shorter rolled his eyes to the teasing and led their way to the elevator, ignoring the giggles coming from Yunho. 

***

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> work has been really meh this past month. i only got time to read in between breaks and day offs, so hopefully this subpar update is to your liking. 
> 
> kudos and constructive comments are very much appreciated. 
> 
> oh! other than listening to fever part 1 on repeat, i’m also very into the boyz these days.
> 
> p/s: update is done on my phone only so you’ll see some weird spacing and also grammatical errors.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies if there are grammatical errors and tell me if you spot any. i’ll fix it. 
> 
> kudos and constructive comments are very much appreciated. 
> 
> p/s: updates will probably be very slow. work will be hectic this month and upcoming month >.<
> 
> a little shout out to user azusyanka_77 for giving me ideas and the support! you're the sweetest >3<


End file.
